doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Five Doctors (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px|Der Fünfte Doctor ahnt Unheil The Five Doctors ist die 130. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und wurde als TV-Film zum 20. Jubiläum der Serie produziert. Das Special beendet die 20. Staffel. Handlung Der Fünfte Doctor und seine Begleiter Vislor Turlough und Tegan Jovanka genießen die Ruhe auf einem Planeten namens Auge des Orion. Derweil macht sich jemand auf dem Planeten Gallifrey an einer seltsamen Vorrichtung zu schaffen. thumb|230px|left|Der Erste Doctor wird entführt Der Erste Doctor spaziert durch einen Park, als sich ihm plötzlich aus dem Himmel ein Objekt nähert, dass ihn aus seiner Zeit reißt. In diesem Moment verspürt der Fünfte Doctor einen Anfall von kosmischer Angst und er hat das Gefühl, etwas wichtiges verloren zu haben. Im UNIT-Hauptquartier will der inzwischen pensionierte Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart eine Rede halten, als der Zweite Doctor eintrifft und ihn freudig begrüßt. Die beiden machen einen kurzen Spaziergang und schwelgen in Erinnerungen, als sich auch ihnen das unbekannte Objekt nähert und sie aus der Zeit gerissen werden. Auch diese Entführung spürt der Fünfte Doctor und ist einem Zusammenbruch nah. Der Dritte Doctor versucht derweil in seiner Bessie dem ihm folgenden Objekt zu entkommen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Dem Fünften Doctor wird klar, dass er seine anderen Inkarnationen finden muss, da er sonst all seine Erinnerungen verliert. In London wird Sarah Jane Smith von K9 gewarnt, dass eine große Gefahr droht, die den Doctor betrifft, doch Sarah Jane glaubt nicht daran. Kurz darauf wird auch sie entführt. Der Vierte Doctor und Romana genießen eine entspannte Bootsfahrt, als auch sie von dem Objekt mitgerissen werden, doch irgendetwas scheint nicht so zu funktionieren, wie bei den anderen Entführungsopfern. Während diese als kleine Spielfiguren auf Gallifrey materialisierten, geschieht dies mit dem Vierten Doctor und seiner Begleiterin nicht. Der Fünfte Doctor bricht in der TARDIS endgültig zusammen. Vislor und Tegan sind ratlos und merken, dass die TARDIS irgendwo gelandet ist, jedoch keinerlei Angaben macht, wo und wann. Auch ist sie durch ein Kraftfeld gebunden, ohne sich lösen zu können. thumb|230px|Im Inneren Zirkel des Hohen Rates Derweil empfangen die Obersten des Hohen Rates von Gallifrey - Präsident Borusa, Kanzlerin Flavia und der Kastellan - den Master. Trotz seiner Vergangenheit bieten sie ihm einen neuen Regenerationszyklus an, wenn er dem Doctor das Leben rettet. Offenbar weiß der Hohe Rat von den Entführungen. Sie unterrichten den Master darüber, dass die Todeszone, im Zentrum des Planeten gelegen, wieder aktiviert wurde und nun Energie aus dem Auge der Harmonie abzieht, was die Sicherheit Gallifreys gefährdet. Bisher gelang es noch keinem Time Lord aus der Todeszone zurück zu kehren. Als man den Doctor beauftragen wollte, musste man feststellen, dass er in keiner seiner bisherigen Inkarnationen mehr existiert. Sie vermuten, dass er sich in der Todeszone befindet, da dort mehrere Zeitstränge zusammenlaufen. Der Erste Doctor irrt durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen und trifft dabei auf seine Enkelin Susan, die ebenfalls entführt wurde. Da taucht plötzlich ein Dalek auf, was die beiden vermuten lässt, sie würden sich auf Skaro befinden. Sie fliehen, bis sie in eine Sackgasse geraten. Es gelingt ihnen, den Dalek in eine Ecke zu locken, in der er von seinen eigenen Schüssen außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Dabei wird auch eine der Wände zerstört und der Doctor und Susan erblicken den Turm der Dunkelheit, im Zentrum der Todeszone von Gallifrey. Sie sind sich sicher, dort Antworten zu erhalten und machen sich auf den Weg. Der Zweite Doctor und der Brigadier wandern durch die karge, felsige Landschaft der Todeszone. Plötzlich sehen sie sich mit einigen Cybermen konfrontiert. Vorerst gelingt ihnen die Flucht. Kurz darauf ist in der Ferne der Turm der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, was die Ahnungen des Zweiten Doctors bestätigt. Er berichtet dem Brigadier von Rassilon, dem mächtigsten und grausamsten aller Time Lords, dessen Grab sich in dem Turm befindet. Derweil treffen sich der Dritte Doctor und Sarah Jane im rauhen Gelände der Todeszone und begeben sich ebenfalls zum Turm. In der TARDIS kommt der Fünfte Doctor endlich wieder zu sich. Er ist jedoch noch immer sehr schwach. Derweil entdecken der Erste Doctor und Susan die TARDIS. Das Wiedersehen ist für alle sehr verwirrend, doch sie schöpfen Hoffnung. Der Erste Doctor will ein Signal aussenden, um die anderen Inkarnationen zu rufen und auf sie warten. Der Fünfte Doctor will jedoch zum Turm der Dunkelheit, um zu verhindern, dass jemand die Macht des großen Rassilon heraufbeschwört und missbraucht. Der Master erhält derweil das Siegel des Hohen Rates, um den Doctor von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Er erhält außerdem ein Gerät, dass dem Hohen Rat die Möglichkeit gibt, ihn wieder aus der Todezone zu holen. Der Master wird mittels eines atomgespeisten Transformators in die Todeszone transmaterialisiert und trifft kurz darauf auf den Dritten Doctor und Sarah Jane. Der Doctor misstraut seinem Erzfeind, da werden sie mit Strahlenwaffen beschossen. Der Master flieht, Bessie wird getroffen und ist nicht mehr funktionstüchtig, woraufhin der Doctor und Sarah Jane zu Fuß weiter gehen. Doch schon bald bemerken auch sie einige Cybermen. In der TARDIS einigt man sich darauf, dass der Fünfte Doctor mit Susan und Tegan versucht, in den Turm zu gelangen, während der Erste Doctor weiterhin das Signal aussendet, um die anderen Doctoren zu finden. Wenn sie alle entdeckt werden, soll die TARDIS im Turm der Dunkelheit matarialisieren. Auf ihrem Weg zum Turm begegnen der Doctor, Tegan und Susan dem Master, der versucht, den Fünften Doctor von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Beobachtet werden sie dabei von einem Cyberman, der seine Gruppe sofort informiert. Man will den Zeitwanderer gefangen nehmen. Tegan und Susan fliehen zur TARDIS, während der Doctor und der Master zusammen bleiben. Der Master wird getroffen, der Doctor nimmt das Signalgerät an sich, aktiviert es und materialisiert in der Halle des Hohen Rates. Dort spekuliert der Doctor, dass der verbotene Zeit-Expander benutzt wurde, um die verschiedenen Inkarnationen sowie die Cybermen und die Dalek nach Gallifrey zu bringen, was bedeuten würde, dass ein hochgestellter Time Lord dahinter stecken muss. In dem Signalgerät entdeckt der Doctor einen Peilsender, der den Cybermen die Position des Masters und damit auch die des Doctors verriet. Da der Master das Signalgerät vom Kastellan erhielt, steht dieser nun unter Generalverdacht. Präsident Borusa befiehlt die Durchsuchung seines Büros. thumb|left|230px|Der Master und die Cybermen Tegan und Susan erstatten in der TARDIS Bericht, woraufhin sich der Erste Doctor entschließt, zum Turm der Dunkelheit zu gehen. Tegan begleitet ihn. Derweil versucht der Master die Cybermen auf seine Seite zu bringen und hetzt sie gegen die Time Lords auf. Er will sie zum Turm der Dunkelheit führen. Vislor und Susan überwachen in der TARDIS den Weg des Doctors und Tegans, als sie plötzlich Geräusche außerhalb der TARDIS hören. Auf dem Monitor sehen sie Cybermen, die nun versuchen, die TARDIS zu öffnen. Der Zweite Doctor und der Brigadier sind unterdessen im felsigen Labyrinth unterhalb des Turmes der Dunkelheit und suchen den Zugang ins Innere des Turmes. Dort werden sie mit einem ihnen wohlbekannten Yeti-Roboter konfrontiert. Sie können ihn verscheuchen und betreten den Turm durch den unteriridschen Höhleneingang. thumb|230px|Kampf-Roboter gegen Cybermen Der Dritte Doctor und Sarah Jane müssen sich derweil mit einem Raston-Kampf-Roboter auseinander setzen. Es gelingt ihnen den Kampfroboter auf die Cybermen aufmerksam zu machen, woraufhin ein Kampf zwischen ihnen entbrennt. Sie nutzen die Gelegenheit und statten sich mit Bergsteigerutensilien aus, die sie in der Höhle des Kampfroboters entdecken. Sie müssen nun auf die Spitze des Turmes gelangen. In einer waghalsigen Aktion gelingt ihnen dies und sie betreten den Turm. Im Büro des Kastellans findet man Beweise, dass er hinter den Vorgängen in der Todeszone steckt. Präsident Borusa ordnet an eine Gewissensprobe zu nehmen, weswegen der Kastellan in Panik ausbricht. Kurz darauf wird er vom Commandanten der Wache erschossen, da er eine Waffe zog. Der Doctor will in die Todeszone zurück kehren, um den anderen zu helfen, doch Borusa besteht darauf, dass der Doctor den Kastellan im Hohen Rat von nun an ersetzt. Der Doctor ist jedoch noch immer misstrauisch. thumb|left|220px|Todesfalle im Turm Derweil sind der der Erste Doctor und Tegan am Haupteingang des Turmes angelangt. Sie betreten das Bauwerk und müssen ein Feld überqueren, dass mit elektrischen Blitzen geladen ist. Eine Todesfalle, die kaum zu überwinden ist. Da betritt auch der Master den Turm und warnt den Doctor und Tegan vor den Cybermen. Die beiden verstecken sich und der Master schickt seine vermeintlichen Alliierten über das Todesfeld. Diese werden bis auf den Cyber-Leader zerstört. Diesen setzt der Master dann außer Gefecht und verrät dem Doctor und Tegan, wie man das Feld überquert. thumb|220px|Ein Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden Im Innern des Turmes trifft der Dritte Doctor plötzlich seine alten Freunde Mike Yates und Liz Shaw. Als sie hindern wollen, tiefer ins Innere des Turmes vorzudringen, wird ihm klar, dass es sich nur um Illusionen handelt, die ein weiteres Vordringen verhindern sollen. Die beiden lösen sich in Luft auf. Auch der Zweite Doctor trifft liebe Menschen aus seiner Vergangenheit: Jamie McCrimmon und Zoe Heriot bitten ihn um Hilfe. Doch auch er erkennt schnell, dass es sich nur um Illusionen handelt, die ihn am Weitergehen hindern wollen. Auch sie lösen sich auf. Der Erste und der Dritte Doctor, Tegan und Sarah Jane betreten das Grabmahl des Rassilon, kurz darauf kommen der Zweite Doctor und der Brigadier an. Die drei Doctoren entschlüsseln eine alte Inschrift, die besagt, dass derjenige, der bis hier her gekommen ist und den Ring des Rassilon an seinen Finger steckt, das ewige Leben erhält. Auf diese Information hat der Master nur gewartet. Wütend darüber, dass keiner der Doctoren sich von ihm helfen ließ, will er nun die Unsterblichkeit erlangen, zuvor die Doctoren jedoch töten. Der Brigadier verhindert dies mit einen kräftigen Schlag, der den Master außer Gefecht setzt. Inzwischen haben die Cybermen eine Bombe an der TARDIS befestigt, um sie zu sprengen. Susan und Turlogh schließen mit ihren Leben ab, doch kurz vor der Explosion dematerialisiert die TARDIS jedoch, da die Doctoren im Turm das Kraftfeld deaktivierten. Das Schiff materialisiert im Innern des Grabmahls, sehr zur Freude aller Insassen und Anwesenden. Als der Fünfte Doctor den Präsidenten sprechen will, ist dieser verschwunden. Da der Transformator nicht benutzt wurde, vermutet der Doctor eine Geheimtür. Schnell kommt er hinter das Geheimnis eines Gemäldes, auf dem der legendäre Rassilon nach einem Notenblatt Harfe spielt. Der Doctor spielt die Noten und tatsächlich öffnet sich eine Tür. Er betritt einen Kontrollraum, von dem aus offensichtlich der Zeit-Expander bedient wurde. An der Konsole steht Borusa. Er berichtet dem Doctor von seinen Plänen, ewig Präsident der Time Lords zu bleiben, mit Hilfe von Rassilons Ring. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Rassilon noch immer lebt und dieses Ziel will auch er erreichen. Mit Hilfe der Krone des Rassilon kann Borusa dem Doctor Befehle erteilen. Gemeinsam transferieren sie sich ins Innere des Grabmahls. Die Doctoren erkennen, was Borusas Plan ist, doch auch sie werden von der Macht der Krone paralysiert. Die vier vereinen ihre mentalen Kräfte und können sich so gegen die Krone wehren. thumb|left|220px|Rassilon ist erschienen Plötzlich ertönt die Stimme Rassilons und über seinem Grab erscheint ein Abbild des Herrschers. Er fordert Borusa auf, den Ring anzustecken um ewig an seiner Seite zu sein. Borusa folgt Rassilons Empfehlung. thumb|180px|Borusas EndeAls er den Ring angesteckt hat, verspürt er einen großen Schmerz. Der Ring verschwindet, Borusa löst sich auf und erscheint als Zierde des Grabmahls und versteinert. Er bietet auch den Doctoren an, ewig bei ihm zu bleiben, doch sie lehnen dankend ab. Sie bitten darum, zurück in ihre jeweiligen Zeiten zu können, was ihnen Rassilon gewährt. Nach und nach betreten die Doctoren mit ihren Begleitern die TARDIS, von wo aus sie in ihre jeweiligen Zeiten mittels des Zeit-Expanders geschickt werden. Nur noch der Fünfte Doctor, Tegan und Turlogh sind anwesend, als Kanzlerin Flavia in der Grabkammer transmaterialisiert. Sie eröffnet dem Doctor, dass er der rechtmäßige Nachfolger des Lord Präsidenten ist. Doch er verlässt gemeinsam mit seinen Begleitern in der TARDIS Gallifrey und plant, nicht allzu schnell zurück zu kehren. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben